Vs. Simi
Vs. Simi is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/15/19. Story Ian stands on the battlefield across from Morimoto, head of the Game Freak company. Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Helga, Hugh, Hilda and Casey watch in the crowd. Wyatt: I’m surprised to see the guy from Castellia City battling here. Cilan: You know him? Wyatt: Yeah, he and Rosa had the same childhood home. She helped develop a plan for her old neighborhood to be renovated. Rui: Sounds like Rosa is making a name for herself. (Under breath) Should’ve flirted with her when I had the chance. Helga: It looks weird for an old man to be in the tournament. Hugh: But if he’s still here, that means that he’s really strong. Morimoto: I’ve heard a lot of good things about you, Ian. Let’s see if they are up to par. Referee: This will be a three-on-three triple battle! The winner will be the trainer with no Pokémon able to continue! Morimoto: Simisage, Simisear and Simipour. Morimoto taps three Pokéballs, choosing Simisage, Simisear and Simipour. Simisage appears on Morimoto’s left, Simisear in the middle and Simipour on his right. Ian: Emboar! Samurott! Serperior! Ian opens his Pokéballs, choosing Emboar across from Simisage, Samurott across from Simisear, and Serperior across from Simipour. Iris: It’s almost exactly the same as his battle at the Striaton gym! Morimoto: Let’s start with a test, shall we? Simisage, Seed Bomb. Simisear, Heat Wave. Simipour, Acrobatics. Ian: Arm Thrust, Razor Shell, Iron Tail! Simisage forms a green energy seed in its hands, firing it at Samurott. Serperior slithers forward with her tail glowing like iron, cutting Seed Bomb with Iron Tail. Simisear inhales then exhales a scorching Heat Wave. Samurott draws his seamitar and forms a water blade, cleaving Heat Wave down the middle and stopping it. Simipour leaps over the Heat Wave glowing light blue, spinning to kick Emboar. Emboar thrusts a fist forward, the attacks colliding. Emboar thrusts her other arm forward, but Simipour leaps off the other one to dodge. Morimoto: Typical response, though well done. Simipour, Blizzard. Simisear, Brick Break. Simisage, Shadow Claw. Simipour is now above Samurott and Serperior, breathing a Blizzard down on them. The two are hit, with Samurott’s Razor Shell frozen and weighed down. Simisear charges in at Samurott with a karate chop, as Samurott raises his seamitar to block. Brick Break shatters the ice and knocks the seamitar out of Samurott’s hand, striking him hard. Simisage fires a dark indigo claw that strikes Emboar as she turns to face it. Simipour lands back on the ground. Ian: I think we need to change this up. Serperior and Samurott! Grass Pledge and Water Pledge! Samurott glows blue and releases water towers, as Serperior glows green and releases grass energy towers. The attacks merge and slam into Simisear, it howling. A grassy swamp forms on Morimoto’s side of the field. Simisear angrily pulls out a Sitrus Berry and eats it. Morimoto: You triggered Simisear’s Gluttony to eat that berry faster. And that’s put you in a terrible position. Simisear, use Belch. Simisear inhales, then lets out a large Belch, releasing purple energy waves with it. The attack hits Serperior, her going down. She struggles to get up. Ian: Serperior, use Attract! Samurott, Fling! And Emboar, charge with Heat Crash! Morimoto: Simipour, intercept with Acrobatics. Simisage, block it with Shadow Claw. And Simisear, Belch. Serperior winks her eyes, releasing energy hearts for Attract at Simisear. Samurott draws a second seamitar and Flings it at Simipour. Simisage extends Shadow Claw, clashing with Fling and spiking it to the ground. Emboar leaps into the air surrounded by orange yellow flames. Simipour dashes forward slowly with Acrobatics, taking Attract and being immune. Ian: You’re kidding. Simipour rams Serperior with Acrobatics, defeating her. Simisear releases a Belch, which ignites the Heat Crash and causes it to explode. Emboar drops back down to the ground. Referee: Serperior is unable to battle! Morimoto: Simipour, Acrobatics on Emboar. Simisear, Belch. Simisage, Seed Bomb. Ian: Water Pledge! Fire Pledge! Simipour tries to leap into the air, but the swamp catches her feet and restricts her to the ground. Simisage fires Seed Bomb as Simisear lets out Belch. Emboar uses Fire Pledge as it merges into Water Pledge. The powered up Water Pledge breaks Seed Bomb and pushes through Belch, striking and defeating Simisear. A rainbow forms on Ian’s side of the field. Referee: Simisear is unable to battle! Freddy: This battle is so tense you could cut it with a seamitar! Neither side is giving an inch! Morimoto: Now there’s a gap in the field. Simisage, let’s use Rock Slide. Simisage howls as several boulders form around it. It fires them forward. Ian: Samurott, Sacred Sword! Emboar, Arm Thrust! Samurott holds a seamitar, it glowing with a beige energy blade. Rock Slide is fired at him, as he slices the boulders into tiny pieces. Emboar rapidly uses Arm Thrust to blast the bits back, striking Simisage repeatedly. Morimoto: Simipour, Hyper Beam! Simipour fires a dark magenta Hyper Beam, Samurott spotting it. He turns and parries the Hyper Beam with Sacred Sword, taking the full of the attack. Ian: Emboar, Fire Pledge! Samurott, Sacred Sword! Emboar stomps the ground, releasing Fire Pledge that strikes and defeats Simisage. Samurott charges the field with Sacred Sword, with Simipour recharging from Hyper Beam. She is struck and defeated by the swing of Sacred Sword. Referee: Simisage and Simipour are unable to battle! The winner is Ian! Iris: Whew! Talk about being on the edge of your seat! Helga: None of big brother’s battles were that close! My brother is much stronger than him! Rui: We’ll see about that. End Scene Cameron faces off against Sabrina. Cameron has Samurott on his left, Riolu in the middle and Ferrothorn on the right. Sabrina has Gothitelle across from Samurott, Swoobat across from Riolu and Reuniclus across from Ferrothorn. Cameron: Let’s go! Samurott, Aqua Jet! Riolu, Vacuum Wave! Ferrothorn, Metal Claw! Samurott is surrounded in water and shoots forward at Gothitelle. Riolu swings its arms and releases a Vacuum Wave. Ferrothorn leaps forward with its claws glowing like iron. Sabrina: Gothitelle, Thunderbolt. Swoobat, Air Slash. Reuniclus, Substitute. Gothitelle fires Thunderbolt at Samurott, frying and defeating it. Swoobat flaps its wings and releases air saws, blocking Vacuum Wave. A blob of Reuniclus’ body comes off and floats forward, the Metal Claw tearing through it. Referee: Samurott is unable to battle! Sabrina: Wonder Room and Psyshock. Reuniclus glows yellow, as a yellow room forms around the field. It forms a purple energy sphere that fires into a beam, striking and defeating Ferrothorn. Referee: Ferrothorn is unable to battle! Riolu looks terrified, backing up from the three Psychic types. Cameron looks freaked out as well. Cameron: Ah! What do I do, what do I do?! Iris: Come on Cameron! You can do it! Rui: Can he really, though? Look at the situation he’s in. Hugh: Ian was right saying she was a trainer to watch. She is menacing. Cameron was a strong contender but she knocked him aside so easily. Iris: He hasn’t lost yet! Make a comeback, Cameron! Cameron closes his eyes, as he pulls on his sweatband. He lets go and allows it to snap to his head, him screaming in pain. His eyes light up as he has a plan. Cameron: I’ve got it! Riolu, use Copycat on Reuniclus! Sabrina: Gothitelle, Flatter. Riolu glows with a white aura, copying Psyshock and beginning to form it. Gothitelle releases a red pulse wave, confusing Riolu. Riolu fires Psyshock up into the air. Cameron: No! Sabrina: That was quite an interesting technique. But the battle is over. Cameron: No it’s not! Come on Riolu! I believe in you! Riolu howls to the air, as it glows pink. The crowd gasps as it evolves into Lucario. Lucario: HUR-RAH! Cameron: Lucario! Alright use Aura Sphere! Lucario forms a blue Aura Sphere, throwing it and striking Reuniclus. Reuniclus drops down defeated. Referee: Reuniclus is unable to battle! Cameron: Yeah! That Flatter attack backfired on you! Sabrina: Gothitelle, Thunderbolt. Swoobat, Psychic. Cameron: Lucario, block that Thunderbolt with Aura Sphere! Then copy it with Copycat! Gothitelle fires Thunderbolt at Lucario, who blocks it with Aura Sphere. Swoobat releases a Psychic shockwave, slamming into Lucario and it skidding back. Lucario glows white then yellow, as it fires Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt electrocutes Swoobat, it dropping to the ground defeated. Referee: Swoobat is unable to battle! Iris: Alright! Rui: Did he seriously come back that quickly?! Ian: Lucario are notorious opponents. Mine is one of the strongest Pokémon I own. Sabrina: (With some emotion) Impressive. Since I revamped my training, you’ve come the closest to defeating me. But it will not be enough. Gothitelle, Trick Room. Gothitelle’s eyes glow pink, as the Wonder Room collapses. A room composed of pink blocks forms around the battlefield, encompassing the Pokémon. Cameron: Bring it on! Lucario, Aura Sphere! Sabrina: Thunderbolt. Lucario prepares to throw Aura Sphere, when Gothitelle speedily fires Thunderbolt. The attack electrocutes Lucario and causes Aura Sphere to explode in its face. Lucario drops defeated. Referee: Lucario is unable to battle! The victor is Sabrina! Cameron drops to his knees, as Lucario goes over to console him. Cameron: (Tearing up) Lucario. (Hugs Lucario tightly) You are the greatest Pokémon ever! Lucario: (Crying too) Lu! Freddy: That ends the triple battle rounds! Now it is time to show the matches for our Top 8! The pictures of the Top 8 contenders appear on the monitor, including Ian, Sabrina, Hugh, Cheren and Katharine. The images are shuffled randomly and paired. Ian and Hugh are paired up, while Cheren and Katharine are paired up. Hugh: Ian again?! Ian: (Grins) I’ve been looking forward to this rematch. Main Events * Ian defeats Morimoto and Sabrina defeats Cameron to move onto the top 8. * Cheren, Katharine, and Hugh are revealed to have moved onto the top 8 as well. * Ian and Hugh are paired to battle. * Ian's Serperior reveals she learned Iron Tail. * It's revealed that both Sabrina's Gothorita and Duosion evolved into Gothitelle and Reuniculs respectively. Characters * Ian * Morimoto * Sabrina * Cameron * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Helga * Hugh * Hilda * Casey * Freddy O'Martin * Referee Pokémon * Emboar (Ian's) * Samurott (Ian's) * Serperior (Ian's) * Simisage (Morimoto's) * Simisear (Morimoto's) * Simipour (Morimoto's) * Gothitelle (Sabrina's) * Swoobat (Sabrina's) * Reuniclus (Sabrina's) * Riolu (Cameron's, evolves) * Lucario (Cameron's, newly evolved) * Samurott (Cameron's) * Ferrothorn (Cameron's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Originally, this was going to be Morimoto's debut. Knowing he would be here, he was utilized earlier in Vs. Gurdurr to set up a continuity. ** It is also to honor the fact that you can battle Morimoto in the games. ** He is the only of Ian's opponents who will not be one of his regular Unova rivals. * Morimoto is the oldest trainer Ian has faced in a league competition. * Cameron being defeated by another rival resembles how in the anime he knocked out another rival character. ** His Lucario evolving is based off how it evolved in the anime as well. ** Lucario defeating two of Sabrina's Pokémon is to resemble how strong it was from the anime. * Katharine is the only one of the rivals of Ian's friends to advance this far, with Trip and Cameron being defeated. This is due to her high placement as a background character in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments